break down, break out
by nochs
Summary: new moon. what would have happened if jasper got past edward and bit bella? we all know the answer, but heres the twist, what if she ran away?


okay guys, this would be an alternate tale taking place during new moon. a lot of people have been wanting me to write something non-tragic, and all i have to say to that is SORRY! ain't gonna happen. but i will compromise and write something where Bella does go vamp. hope all my faithful reviewers love this, i did it all for you.

* * *

BREAK DOWN, BREAK OUT

_he threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. it fell as i did, scattering the cake and presents, the flowers and the plates. i landed in the mess of shattered crystal._

jasper slammed against Edward, a grisly snarl ripping from his chest as he lunged forward like a starved wild cat, trying to shove past to get to his meal. a sound of crashing boulders filled the room with its sickening impact as the two collided, teeth snapping, growls ricocheting off the walls. cold unwavering onyx eyes focused on only me as jasper snapped his teeth inchs from Edward in some frenzied attempt to reach me before the others had a chance. and some how, in some impossible menuver, he slipped through.

sharp venom coated teeth sank roguishly into my thigh tearing flesh from bone and ripping apart tendon nerve and vein. searing pain laced up and down my leg as Emmett ripped jasper away from my body. it felt as if a thousand white hot flecks of sand had been embedded into my body, burning me from the inside out and rushing like a molten river through my veins tword my heart.

the chaos around me climaxed as jasper was difficultly held back by the family, my condition going unnoticed. why didn't anyone notice that my life was draining out a gaping hole in my leg? did they even care?!

a spike of pain hit me as a sharp pain in the temple, burning away my senses and clouding my mind. a wretched scream broke free from my thoughtas i finally began thrashing, grasping for anything i could use to cling to consciousness. a burning red flickered behind my tightly clamped eyelids as my body convulsed. and finally, _finally_, someone noticed me.

a sudden silence replaced the chaos as my screams died in the air. a gasp and anguished cry fallowed suit, and i knew at once, my heart skipping a beat, who it came from.

"BELLA!" the scream echoed through the barriers of my burning heart, so filled with despair and disbelief that it was terrifying to think of the voice belonging to its owner. Edward.

a cold hand grazed my forehead as he swiftly needled beside me.

"oh god, NO! Bella? BELLA!" he sounded so panicked, so wounded.

"stay still, ill stop the pain i--" his promise was drowned out by a piercing scream of pain, 'who was that? her voice was so terrifyed, who could that... oh my god, it was me' i realized as my raw through tore and blood began to fill my lungs. i sputtered and coughed as i began to drown upon my own blood.

"Bella, stay still ill stop the venom, just trust me!" my ears rang with disbelief, trust him, he who was torturing me? never! i flipped over on to me knees and pushed my self upright amongst surprised gasps. i had to escape, somehow, i had to get away from this nightmare. i stumbled to the door, shaking from the pain but fueled with panic and desperation.

"Bella!" a cold hand latched onto my wrist as i tyred to escape.

"leave me alone, get away!" my voice came out powerfully as i pleaded with my tormentor.

the hand dropped shocked away from me as i bolted for the door. i raced with crazed speed into the dark forest surrounding me, leg burning as i ripped the tendon, venom seeping through my system faster now that my heart beat escalated. trees bent under my hands as i hacked through the suffocating Green sea of wetness away from the white washed house behind me.

pain raked my frame as the ground rose up to meet me. i collapsed into the first of three days of black pain.

* * *

well any good? i just came up with it and I'm not sure how well its gonna go.

for anyone who was confused, near the end Bella couldn't recognize who Edward was, she was only aware of pain, somewhat like a caged animal, she was afraid and had to escape. make better sense?

review please. ill love you forever and update faster, maybe change it so its better


End file.
